The invention relates to an intake device for an internal combustion engine comprising a mounting flange for mounting to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine and a plurality of intake pipes or ducts which open into a common plenum or collecting chamber.
GB 2 295 215 discloses a hollow plastic structure comprising at least two plastic components into which a further plastic component is inserted. The two plastic components are bonded together by welding. The object of this patent application is to insert different insert pieces between the two plastic components. The predefined structure of the two plastic components, however, limits the variability of the insert pieces.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved intake device for an internal combustion engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an intake device for an internal combustion engine which can be varied over a broad range with respect to the length and cross section of the intake pipes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a variable intake device for an internal combustion engine which can be produced at reasonable cost.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing an intake device for an internal combustion engine comprising a mounting flange for mounting to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine and a plurality of intake pipes which open into a common plenum, wherein the mounting flange comprises part of a first component in which the intake pipes end; a second component is provided into which the intake pipes extend, and a third component is provided which terminates the second component and forms the shape of the intake pipes, and wherein the first, second and third components are interconnected such that the second component is fixed to the first component in a positive fit, and the third component is fixed to the second component in a positive fit.
A significant advantage of the invention is that the intake device comprises three components. The first and the third components are predefined in their structure and design, but the second, i.e., the center component, can be used to vary both the intake cross section and the intake pipe length by different embodiments, i.e., variations.
Since only the center component is designed differently, the injection molds for the first and the third components do not need to be adapted. As a result, a wide variety of intake devices of different intake pipe lengths and different intake pipe cross sections can be produced merely by varying the mold of the second component.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the intake cross section of the first component is adapted or matched to the intake cross section of the second component. This can be accomplished by an interchangeable part in the injection mold of the first component. This interchangeable part permits different cross-section junctions.
The second component forms two segments of the intake pipe. By varying the height of the second part, these segments can be lengthened or shortened, so that a variable intake pipe length can be created with the second component.
In a further embodiment of the invention, in the second component encloses a hollow space, which can be used as a negative pressure accumulator or as a seat for mechanical or electrical components. This hollow space can be sealed in a pressure tight manner by suitable covers or closing elements.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a filter housing may be arranged on the first component. The first component then acts as a carrier and as a basic body or floor. This combination of filter and intake device creates a highly compact unit to supply an internal combustion engine with intake air.
The invention also relates to a method for producing an intake device from three synthetic resin housing parts. Each of these housing parts is provided with sealing surfaces. The sealing surfaces are successively brought into contact and are bonded or welded together by applying a bonding force. Production of such an intake device involves only two assembly steps to construct the complete unit from the three parts.
The invention permits many variations with respect to the use of different components. It is possible, for instance, to predefine the first component with respect to structure and design and to configure the center and third components differently, that is, to modify the intake cross section as well as the intake pipe length through variation. It is of course also possible to configure the first and the third component differently and to predefine the second component. The advantage of the invention is that it requires the fewest possible tools for production while offering the greatest possible variability.
These and other features of preferred embodiments of the invention, in addition to being set forth in the claims, are also disclosed in the specification and/or the drawings, and the individual features each may be implemented in embodiments of the invention either alone or in the form of subcombinations of two or more features and can be applied to other fields of use and may constitute advantageous, separately protectable constructions for which protection is also claimed.